Birthdays
by purplebunnywabbit
Summary: Complete: Alec's birthday is coming soon. Max still is unsure about what she will give him as a birthday gift. OC has an idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Birthdays**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel or any of its characters. But I can dream right?

**Summary:** Alec's birthday is coming soon. Max still is unsure about what she will give him as a birthday gift. OC has an idea.

**A/N: **I am quite new at writing fanfic, so if you have time review for me. I need feedback, and I don't mind my work being picked at! It's a good way for me to learn.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"Already told you Logan, it's over. I can't be with someone I can't even touch. I'm sorry, really."

She really meant what she said but right now she wasn't just too sure if that was the only reason she was breaking up with Logan.

Over the past couple weeks her and Alec had been spending a lot of time together. It was a forced proximity at first with Logan's Mission runs, but ironically enough she began to actually enjoy that time. They had really begun to talk, and be there for each other. As hard as she tried she could never seem to drown the niggling thought. The one that said Alec had begun taking a place that was once Logan's in her life. Max tuned back into Logan's rant.

"...Okay, but you never had a problem with any of those things before. What's so different now? Max what's made you change your mind. I want to be with you, we can work around the virus. It's never stopped us before..." Logan persisted.

He was hurt. She was well aware, but this time she couldn't hold back.

"I told you Logan I can't touch you, I'm scared of killing you with the virus. I've always had issues with that. We can still be friends, I know that might not be enough for you, but that's all I _feel for you_. I don't like working around the virus, relationships like this don't last. You deserve better Logan. You deserve someone you can walk through the park holding hands with. I want it too, you can't tell me that it isn't what you want." '_I've seen the way you look at Asha I can tell'_, Max thought smugly. " Logan this isn't a discussion... this time I'm for real... It's over." Max got off Logan's couch, grabbed her coat and dashed for the door.

"I love you" Logan affirmed.

"I know" Max sighed and held back the urge to roll her eyes. "Goodbye Logan, see you around."

--

Max had broken it off with Logan a couple days ago and she headed to Crash after a long day at work.

_'What am I going to get Alec for his birthday? I'm already helping OC plan the damn party, that should be enough'_ Max scowled. _'He never wants anything, except a lap dance or limitless alcohol.' _She laughed on the inside. _'What a freak. When the hell did I start caring about what he wants anyway? Besides it's not really a 'birthday' more like 'I was starting to develop in a test tube day' anyways. He is only doing it for attention... well he got mine... what am I thinking?'_

Max walked across the bar, suffocating in her thoughts. When she hit it... well more specifically _him_, the origin of her train of thought. Right smack dab in the middle of his, _very muscular... uh_ chest.

"Hey Maxie ya drunk already?" Alec teased and smirked the way he does. Then made a face before the punch he expected. It was Max's way of saying _'quit looking at me that way... I might not be able to resist.'_

Max elbowed him instead and said "No, but you are if you think that is cute." She smirked back. _'What am I doing, am I flirting with Alec... what is wrong with me... could be how hot he is or... No Max, bad thoughts! Don't go there…'_

"Aw... but Maxie I thought I was cute." _'You are but if you think I'm gonna admit it then... Max! Listen to yourself, this is Alec', _she thought gingerly

"You're coming to my birthday party aren't you Maxie? There's free beer..." He sounded like he was going to say more but stopped. _'I shouldn't push my luck'_ Alec thought_ 'If she thinks I like her then she won't come. Sometimes I just wanna to hate her... no matter anyway she's already taken.'_

_'He's so hot when he's indecisive... No, no I gotta answer.' _"Yeah, free beer. Sides' last thing I need is Logan thinking he's stopped me from living... he's not that _good_... and if he keeps it up, he's gonna get the 'egotistical' thing going on... and I get that enough from you."_ 'Why'd I tell him that? Why am I suddenly chatty with him?'_ Max groaned inwardly.

"What you and Logan broke up? Why...? Right none of my business, it's okay" He said as if he didn't really care. Really Alec had been waiting for this day, since he met Max. After the his 'virus delivery' and those 'fighting' _situations _between them.

"Yeah" Max shrugged. "I finally realized I don't like having a boyfriend I can't be around, and as of lately even talk to. Besides there's the whole _Asha_ thing" she rolled her eyes.

"You sure you're okay with this..." he paused and waited for her response."You're not upset?" Alec really meant it this time, tentatively hoping otherwise.

"Since when do you care?" She paused long enough to punch him and when he didn't answer she said "No... Not really I guess it was _inevitably_ coming, according to like everyone else." He grinned, though not appropriate at the time. She noticed and didn't understand it, why would he smile at that?

"Hey, you wanna drink?" He changed the subject to cover the odd silence that was drowning the two of them.

"Sure, but only if you're paying" Why is he looking at me that way? "What?" she snapped almost a little too harshly.

"Nothing" he said with mocking indifference while passing her to go to the bar, where he ordered the drinks. "So what cha getting me for my birthday?" Alec said before handing the drink to her.

"A kick in the ass that's what" she said, he gave her a pouty face before she continued. "Can't tell… it's a surprise" she added mischievously. _'Wow and here I was thinking that Max would be a big grumpy bitch about the whole 'Loggie' thing.'_

"Aw come on Maxie, you can tell me... I'll act surprised anyways." '_Man he always acts like a ten year old... but it is so damn adorable'_ thought Max.

--

Sketchy came over and challenged Alec to a game of pool. Of course Alec not refusing free cash obliged. So Max went over to talk to OC.

"Hey boo! I didn't tink choo were evah gonna leave your boys side... I was gettin' lonely... well actually Sketch was annoying the hell outta me!" OC snarked. Max grinned Cindy always had something amusing to say... _'I wonder if she does it on purpose'_ Max mused.

"He isn't my boy, you know that... sides' I didn't want to interrupt your little chat with _Red_" Max teased. OC blushed, but just a little.

"Yeah she was a sweetheart... too bad she was straight." Max laughed this time.

"So what were you and your _'not my boy'_ talking about anyways?" OC questioned.

"The jackass was trying to find out what I got him for his birthday. Which might I mention I haven't gotten yet. Then again all he ever wants in booze and chicks." She muttered.

"Yeah dats our 'Golden Boy'" the Original Cindy laughed. "It's all good though, I gotcha covered." Max look at her quizzically. OC lowered her voice, so Alec wouldn't catch what she was about to say, though she was sure he was distracted by his game of pool. "I'm gonna get a huge box and put a girl in it for him."

"What?" Max laughed "Why? Do you think he would go for it? What the hell am I saying of course he would go for it" she rolled her eyes responsively.

"I've always wanted to do that but I haven't met anyone who would... you know go along wit it. But I'm sure hot boy would."

"So who's the lucky _slave_?" Max smirked with a contemptuous tone.

"You girl!" Original Cindy beamed.

"What? No! OC come on, I'm not gonna be Alec's sex-monkey for the night!" Max raised her voice, only to be reminded that Alec was only across the room by OC's hushing.

"Sure you are" OC said coolly while sipping her beer. When she saw the look on Max's face she added "have you seen the way that boy looks at you? He totally adores you... the least ya can do for him is be his sweetheart for a night. Sides' I'm sure that you owe him that, he always has you're back. He's even bin helpin' ya find the _cure_... not that you really need it now." When OC glanced at Max and saw the still unconvinced expression plastered to her face. She said "It's not like you have to be his sex kitten', ya just gotta to get him beer and..." she took a sip of her beer and murmured "sit on his lap." Then adding quickly "besides Alec's not bad, he's pretty fine for a member of the male specimen, if I swung that way I might think of doin' it myself."

"What? OC! Really boo ya gotta find someone else... Asha... he likes Asha." Max said as if her response would solve the issue and they would be done with it.

"I believe that she is already taken" OC deliberately said while gesturing toward Logan and Asha in a corner booth laughing with each other.

"I'll do it" Max determinedly stated "_but I refuse_ to wear a skirt."

* * *

**A/N: **I am quite new at writing fanfic, so if you have time review for me. I need feedback, and I don't mind my work being picked at! It's a good way for me to learn. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Birthdays**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel or any of its characters. But I can dream right?

**Summary:** Alec's birthday is coming soon. Max still is unsure about what she will give him as a birthday gift. OC has an idea.

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long... I know... been a busy summer, but I will keep at it. The more reviews I get the more I feel like writing… hehe. No really.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"OC, you sure about this? We should just call this off… I mean really Alec doesn't need this birthday present from me. I won't kick his ass at all tonight. That sounds good to me that jerk..." Max rambled on.

"Max!... Boo!...Hey-Hey-Hey!" OC hushed. "Really your boy..." OC paused at the dangerous look Max was giving her. "You know that Alec won't try anything stupid... sides' that girl you look fine if I do say so myself." Max frowned bitingly.

"Don't worry Max... I've already got myself a fine baby boo tonight, remember Janice?" OC added jokingly. With that she sprayed a final spray of hairspray and patted Max's shoulder telling her she was done.

She looked great. Her hair let down with soft ringlets, her makeup reminding Cindy of an Egyptian feline… she definitely was acting catty enough to seem so. She wore a black tank top and a leather skirt above the knee, with heeled black boots rather than her biker boots, sexy enough to make any guy drool. Especially, Alec. She was internally miserable... _'All this work for Alec, what has gotten into me.' _OC couldn't help but let the smile she had been holding in creep across her face.

"OC is this really necessary... Wait! Don't answer that, because unfortunately I know what you will say. But really boo... isn't it too much? I mean it's just Alec."

"It's never too much gurl, it'll be so much fun. He'll be droolin' all over you. Beside that I always luv to see ya get all fluffed up" Max wrinkled her nose.

Max and OC went to Crash early to finish the decorations. The place was really shined up. Every table was covered with black table cloths, colored plates, cutlery and cups. Balloons were all over the place, hanging from the ceiling and scattered across the floor. Streamers were neatly strewn along the ceiling with the balloons accenting them. They also hired a DJ for the night... one of Sketch's _buddies_. It looked a lot different than the typical hangout usually would.

"Well I have to say, in all the time I have lived in this hood, this is the best Crash has evah looked!" OC was excited Max could tell... she was going overboard with everything, and Max was just clinging on for the ride.

"Yeah it _does_ look pretty good... People will be here any minute... do I gotta?" Max stammered while filling the last of the beer pitchers.

"Yes girl you gotta get in that damn box, you bin asking that question every five minutes, and I bin sayin' the same thing. I busted my ass wrapping' that box and you're gettin in it, now!" OC insisted while Max stood stuck to her spot with stubbornness. All she could do was glare at the thing.

"But!"

"No buts!" OC saucily warned waving a finger in Max's face. With that Max climbed in and OC closed it, quickly adjusting the pretty black bow that was wrapped around the hot pink box. Max insisted that the bow be black if the box had to be pink.

"Be quiet too, you guys are so damn hard to keep secrets from." She heard Max grumble something about how she could shove a foot up her something or other, but happily chose to ignore it and head to the door that she heard people waiting at.

About ten minutes later after everybody had crowded into the building Alec came in late... to Max's distaste and discomfort, Alec showed up. Dateless. Just like OC had insisted, saying "your date will only get jealous of all the attention you are gettin' and besides that I invited some pretty fine gurls." Naturally he agreed. Just the thought of that conversation made Max wanna wretch. Though she was really trying to focus on the voices in the room, Alec's to be particular.

"Hey OC I'm here! So sorry I was late, I had... previous engagements. So where's the beer?" With those words Max rolled her eyes and felt a pang of something she couldn't identify, with the excuse he had given that is.

"Pretty boy! You're late, you really outta get a watch." OC joked "But before you sit down and get a beer I need you to open that present right there." Max's stomach lurched, I really shouldn't have agreed, why did I agree, what the hell is wrong with me?

"Okay, now...? Is Max around?"

"Oh she's gonna be late, she also had what you would call 'previous engagements.'" Max almost laughed out loud, _'I will have to talk to her about that later.'_

"Oh..." Alec sounded vaguely disappointed. Max noticed by the tone of his voice, and tensed at his response. Does he like me around then?

"Are you gonna open that thing or stare at it all day boy?" OC insisted knowing that Max would be pissed if she had to stand in that box all night.

Max heard the tearing of the wrapping paper and shivered. Bad Max bad it's Alec opening the box... this thing was all a mistake... bad... bad... too late!

Alec and Max were face to face now. Staring to be exact. Alec was the one to break the awkward moment.

"Max?" _'What is she doing? What is she wearing?'_ Alec slowly took his eyes away from hers long enough to skim her body.

"Happy birthday!" Max finally said, though sounding quite hesitant. Thinking _'what am I doing?' _for the hundredth time, while leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Wait a minute... Max is Alec's birthday present...? Why didn't I get her or something like that? This has something to do with the Tavern doesn't it?" Sketchy whined.

"Just so ya all know Max is Alec's birthday gift, for the night... that is" OC grinned and Max nearly growled. Alec's expression changed to one of surprise, but was quickly replaced by a mischievous smirk.

"So Maxie's gonna do whatever I want?" he asked slowly, fully expecting Max to hit him, really hard.

"Don't you wish? No smart-ass, not anything but you've got the concept." he grinned, she glared. Though was really just trying to cover up the blush that was starting to spread over her cheeks, which Alec noticed anyways. Almost everybody at the party was quiet, even Normal. OC broke the stare down that was beginning to make the whole 'birthday' plan look bad.

"So Alec, birthday boy you gonna go sit at your 'special' table? How bout it?"

"Special?" Alec raised a brow toward Max. She nearly ducked her head in embarrassment, but rather grinned. At least he broke the intense look he'd been looking at Max with. She was relieved.

Before Max could follow OC added "By the way Max here gets the booze so keep your ass seated in that there seat." Max looked pissed. "How bout we get some music?" OC yelled to the DJ.

Max shoved past Alec to leave him staring at her ass as she walked to the bar. All the while asking herself for the hundredth time what the hell she was doing. She brushed away the evil glares that nearly every woman in the place was giving her. _'I'd be relatively pissed too…'_ Her train of thought was broken by someone grabbing her arm, she tensed to punch the perpetrator but when she saw that it was OC she pulled back.

"Hey! A little tense are we? I was just coming over here to say that you bettah not slap him around all night. Also that he is totally digging this! Did you see that look he gave you? Oh and the way he totally checked you out? It was priceless, I tell ya priceless!"

"Lucky for him... no! Now I have to go and deliver 'someone's' scotch before the ice melts. Oh and OC this is stupid, I can't believe you tricked me into this!"

"Uh un, now hold it, I didn't trick you into anything. You wanted to piss off your otha boy, _remember_?" OC waved a finger in Max's face, giving her the low down.

"Right... is he here?" Max grinned, OC nodded toward a table where Logan and Asha sat closely. "Good." _'This is gonna be fun.'_ Max walked over to Alec's table with a sway in her hips.

Once getting there she lowered herself to Alec's lap. He nearly jumped. What's she doing? Is Max in heat? No, that's not it...

"Here you go" Max said while handing the scotch to Alec and downing hers. _'God I hope this will help.'_ Seeing the in ridiculous look he was giving her she just had to ask "What?" possibly more harsh than intended.

"Nothing... Just Max... uh... What are you doing?"

"_What do you mean_ what am I doing?"

"Max you do realize you're sitting on my lap and serving me drinks, right?" Alec lowered his voice.

"Want me to get off cuz I can" Max teasingly said while slowly sliding off his lap. A groan escaped his lips and he managed to reply.

"No, no you don't have to... never mind, forget I said anything." He charmingly smirked while pulling her back to him. Max smiled. This party was gonna be great.

* * *

**A/N:** Again I am really sorry about the delay and I have more that I just need to edit before I post! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Birthdays**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel or any of its characters. But I can dream right?

**Summary:** Alec's birthday is coming soon. Max still is unsure about what she will give him as a birthday gift. OC has an idea.

**A/N:** I actually got this one up quickly! Yay! More reviews more chapters!

* * *

**Chapter Three **

The party was great and it had barely even started. The place was already a mess and Sketchy by no surprise was already pissed. Alec couldn't have been in a better mood. With Max serving him drinks, flirting with him, and sitting on his lap. _'What the hell is wrong with this picture? I guess I shouldn't push my luck, let alone get used to it' He thought somberly. _He unconsciously had pulled Max closer while thinking, and tensed momentarily at the realization of his actions.

_'What's Alec doing? Am I making him nervous? Is _ _Logan__ still looking?' _Max grinned wickedly. '_This is going to be fun.' _Max had teasingly attempted to release his grasp but failed miserably. 

"Where do you think you're goin' Maxie?" Alec growled deeply. _'I really, really, really hope that she doesn't punch me for this...'_ Max again tried to escape his grip around her waist, but again ended unsuccessfully she let out a breath, rolled her eyes and decided it was time to fight _dirty_.

Slowly turning to her side in his embrace she put her hands around his neck, giving Alec a very good view of her 'assets.' Alec was amused by the 'odd behavior' expressed by Max toward him, Max could tell by the look he was giving her. She had slowly slid her hands to his arms now. Her lips were nearly brushing up against Alec's neck, he could feel her breath tickling his skin.

Alec clamped his teeth down to keep from groaning or doing anything that could be really embarrassing. She noticed and smiled against his neck. Quickly she glanced to Logan and Asha. _He looks like he might shit himself! _Max almost burst out laughing but remember the task at hand. She planted a couple light kisses up to Alec's ear and whispered.

"I've gotta use the ladies room... Don't worry I'll come back, _promise_." She felt his grip loosen reluctantly and she too was satisfied, so kissing him on the cheek she hopped up and headed toward the bathroom. Smiling to herself the whole way. _'I haven't even started _ _Logan__'._

Meanwhile Alec sat swirling his drink, waiting very impatiently for Max to come back... _'I hope she didn't change her mind, god knows Max would do that.' _A very good looking blond came and sat right next to him. He smiled _'I'm only being friendly, I can do that right? Of course I can its not like we are going out... Like Max says, we are not like that.' _

Max came out of the bathroom to see a crowd of people around the pool table. She sat on a stool to watch. _'I'm sure that Alec is just being his egotistical self, probably just playing against poor Sketchy.' _Max's eyes passed over OC and her new 'boo' making out by the bar and then wandered to Logan and Asha.

_'Why am I pissing him off? Right cuz its fun. Besides I'm kinda happy about this thing anyway. But Asha? Why Asha? He's such a prude though; even when I ruffled my fingers through Alec's really soft... uh anyway he was squirming like a worm. But there has to be something that will 'really' piss him off.' _She giggled at the thought and focused her attention on Alec again.

_'Who's he playing anyways? Sketchy? Ugh!' _Realization washed over Max when she saw that Alec was now playing some blond bimbo, and he was letting her win. _'What is it with this guy and blondes anyways? I'll fix this 'issue' right now.' _Thought Max who was now walking toward Alec filled with rage and a sharp pain of jealously. _'I am not jealous! I have a rep to uphold too… and I'm no chump.'_

Quickly Max pushed through the group around the game and tapped Alec on the shoulder. It took everything she had to not just kick the shit outta him then and there. "I'm back" _'Shit she's gonna kick my ass...' _Max glanced over his shoulder as if she noticed the blonde for the first time. "Who's she?" She asked nonchalantly.

"She's Star, works at the Blowfish Tavern, _don't you recognize her?"_ Max held back a stifle of a sardonic laugh at his cruel attempt at a joke and pushed past Alec. _'So naturally he would know her... stupid strip joint... ugh!'_

She smiled at 'Star' "Hey I'm Max, you have fun with the pool game..." Max turned back to Alec and whispered seductively into his ear "You win this game, and I'll make it worth your while ya, lose and I'll have to kick your ass." Grinning she walked toward the bar and said "I'll just get us some drinks okay...Hun?"

Alec focused on the game now. _She only has one solid and the eight ball this is gonna be easy... 'Worth _my_ while? Wow Max has really lost it huh?' _Well he tried to focus. The blonde missed the ball and he finished up. She tried to flirt one last time but he only ignored her and walked over to Max.

"Maxie... I _beat her_..." Alec looked at her suggestively.

"Noticed" Max stood up and glared at him. "Knew you would see it my way."

"Do I sense a hostile force taking over Maxie? Are you jealous?" Max punched him in the shoulder but grinned _wryly_, yet there was the underlying _mockery_.

"Not anymore." Now it was his turn to grin.

Slowly he leaned toward her she smiled seductively. Max tensed at the thoughts that were crossing her mind and darted his lips.

"How bout we go dance, huh?" _'Not a kiss but I'll take what I can get.' _Max grabbed his hand and walked to the dance floor with a brisk pace. _'God I love how she does that.' _Alec thought while trying to keep up with her. Max made sure she walked by Logan's table, though she hadn't counted on it she stopped where she knew he could see. _'What's she doing?'_

Slowly she turned to face Alec, and before she could change her mind she kissed him intensely. To her relief he responded, full force. She didn't expect his kiss to have this effect on her. She was weak in the knees and grasping for his support. But it seemed that as soon as the kiss started Alec had ended it, and was dragging her to the dance floor.

Max was by no means confused about what had just happened, she was supposed to be the one with the reins. So she picked herself up and played along. _'Jealously does make you do stupid things.' _

Slowly she walked up to Alec where he was standing, swaying her hips to the beat of the music. Then wrapping her hands around his neck and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. In response he growled and put her closer to him, by wrapping his arms around her waist. His hands were now resting on her hips, and she was looking at him lustfully.

He was breathing in the scent of her hair. Thinking _'enjoy this while you can... because it won't last.' _She shivered at the touch of his lips placing kisses up her neck and to her jaw line.

_'He isn't supposed to make me feel this way... it's only physical, Alec and I are just friends, we don't see each other that way... who are you kidding Max?' _Thought Max as he paused at her ear and breathed steadily. She gasped for air... he noticed how she couldn't control her breath, he barely managed to avoid showing she made him weak too.

Finally he whispered in a low and husky voice "Max?"

_'Hold yourself together soldier!' _"W_hat_?" Max breathed out.

"I don't like when people use me... but it was cute, ya know the whole dressy up thing and use Alec." He pulled away now, leaving her cold and feeling more alone without his touch. She looked surprised, and was at a loss for words. As if that wasn't enough he patted her ass and left Crash.

* * *

**A/N:** I know really short, I will try to make the next one longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Birthdays **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel but I can dream, right?

**A/N:** I am pretty busy with school stuff right now... but that can wait (jk)... sorry I have been taking so long to post. I know what a pain it can be to wait for a next chapter... lol.

* * *

**Chapter Four **

"What do you want Max?" Alec turned to face his bedroom door where Max was quietly standing. She was staring at her feet avoiding his gaze.

Alec barely heard her response "it was that obvious then?" _'Great Max come here to talk to Alec and then not talk to him at all... God I shouldn't have come... but I had to. How the hell am I supposed to tell you that it was an act, but only at the start? Right this is Alec my friend, I can't.' _Max nearly groaned in her own frustration.

_'Dammit Max, this is just like you. Come and talk to me like it was nothing...' _"What are you talking about?" Alec rubbed his tired head tentatively as he rummaged in his closet for a shirt.

_'God does he have to change his shirt in front of me? It's distracting.' _Max blushed and ducked her head, but managed to keep a level voice. "You know what I'm talking about. Don't play stupid Alec. Last night was I that obvious?"

"Why does it matter anyways Max? Just get outta here." She stood stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest to emphasize her reluctance. "Alright! It wasn't too obvious at the start, but yeah, _pretty obvious_." Alec didn't sound very convincing, even he knew it.

"Well what gave it away then?" Max persisted.

"Why do you _even _care?"

"Come on Alec you can't answer my question, with another question. Tell me, and I'll go away." _'It's not a very hard question.'_

"You glancing toward Logan, it was starkly clear of your intention after you stopped and kissed me in front of wheels and his girlfriend! We're genetically empowered super soldiers Max, things like that don't go by that easily. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Max nodded solemnly at Alec and his out burst. "Good, it's about time! Now leave!" He boomed.

"Fine! I will!" Max turned to storm out of his place and remembered her original reason for coming. "Oh and Alec."

"What?" Alec snapped turning to face Max.

"Here." Max tossed him a set of keys. "I got you something, you left too soon last night. It's out front. The last present was sorta _defective_, I _guess_."

Alec stared at the keys until he heard Max's bike roar away. _'I wonder what she meant by that anyways...' _Then he grinned and went to see his new ride.

Parked out front was a black corvette, Alec hopped in. Inside he found a really nice stereo system, leather seats and a card. It wasn't even in an envelope, sitting on the passenger seat. It had a black motorcycle that resembled Max's and said happy birthday. Alec smiled at the card Max had chosen, and then opened it and read the inside. It said...

_Happy Birthday Alec! _

_I know that we don't always get along,_

_sometimes it seems like we never do._

_I figured I owed ya, for... well... _

_everything you do for me. You should_

_also know that you always have a special _

_place in my heart... somewhere at the bottom, I think._

_:) But don't expect to hear it outta my mouth. _

_Ya know? I have a name to maintain too!_

_Always here to kick your ass..._

_Luv Max xoxo_

Alec found himself smiling by the time he finished reading the card. _'How am I supposed to be mad at her now? She even wrote me little xoxos.'_

--

"Come on Missy-miss bip bip you're late!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, hurry up… I get it Normal." Max tried to block out the annoying ranting of Normal from ringing through her ears, while walking back to her locker.

"Hey gurl, where'd you and your boy get to last night? Please tell me you two luv birds were gettin your thang on!"

"No... OC come on! And how many times do I have to tell ya...?"

"He's not your boy! Yeah whatever don't give me that crap! I saw the way you two were looking at each other. If I've to listen to this anymore... I might just lock you in a room together" Cindy grinned. Max had the urge to smack her upside the head... but decided to wait for her personal punching bag. Alec.

"What're you talking about?" Max placed a hand on Original Cindy's forehead as if to check her temperature. Only to have it swatted away.

"I'm saying girl that I could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife... a very dull knife. You girl are not good at acting." Max scowled and was about to make a snotty remark back when she heard it.

"Who is making all that noise?" Normal whined and headed to the front door. Max and a group of other people followed. Max laughed to herself.

Alec stepped out from behind that tinted windshield and grinned at the attention he was getting.

"Golden boy? My Golden Boy? Has a corvette? Where'd you get that?"

"Yeah..." Alec grinned at Max "I inherited it from an uncle" he winked at Max. She shook her head.

OC nudged Max and whispered "Did you get that for your boy?" Max didn't answer as she watched him beam ear to ear while gazing at the car. She had seen him eying it during their last heist.

Alec walked up to them and said "Yeah she did." He walked around Max and hugged her waist resting his chin on her shoulder smiling like a child receiving candy "Isn't she just so awesome?"

Max turned and punched him in the arm to cover up the embarrassment.

"Well me and Sketch should get on with our runs" OC laughed and dragged the awed Sketchy away from Alec's car. Max turned back to Alec and found her face very close to his. He caught his breath and she turned away before anything could happen. Alec turned and walked to his locker, Max followed. He starting rummaging through it _'probably looking for his clipboard' _thought Max.

"So does this mean that you forgive me?" Max prompted.

"Forgive you for what Maxie?"

"I'll take that as a _yes_" _'Does he always have to make things hard? Of course! He's Alec...' _

Alec smiled "Oh that! Of course I forgive you for that, I could never stay mad at my Maxie." She punched him in the arm again. "Ouch" Alec rubbed the spot she continuously beat on. "I think that one bruised! And before you say it, I know... Don't call me Maxie!" Alec mimicked her. "Hey!" She did it again, but this time laughed. _'I love it when she does that, laugh.'_

"Well we should do our runs, before we lose our jobs." Max rolled her eyes.

"No... Before you lose your job" He said pointing at her with a smirk, once he was out of Max's reach.

"Alright, before I lose my job... _Gladiator boy_…"

Max and Alec's teasing continued all day, they were staying in their own little charted area. They didn't push beyond what they usually would. They had both decided within their minds, that they would keep their friendship. All in fear of losing what they had finally developed.

"Hey Max, I get half the tip... come on!" Max swatted his hands away.

"I don't think so... just because this guy had a fat wallet it doesn't mean that I am gonna share. Besides you wouldn't share the last one with me."

"The last one was only $4.00 Max. This one is $100.00 come on Max." She smiled and pedaled farther ahead of Alec. "Okay you wanna play that way then let's make a deal. You win you get what you want. I win I get what I want." She nodded and grinned roguishly, she was never one to turn down a challenge.

When she realized that he was gaining on her she sped up. _'There is no way he is gonna beat me to Jam Pony, and he had better not hold back.' _Max grinned. They were only two blocks away from Jam Pony, and she was _way_ ahead of Alec. Before she could retort something about her winning and him getting his ass kicked he zipped past her. _'That Son of a... wait a minute how the hell did he beat me? Alec doesn't beat me...' _

Max pulled up beside Alec who was now grinning. "What's wrong Max?"

"Ah... how? Never mind so what do I owe ya? Fifty bucks?" Max started fishing through her pockets.

"No. Keep it, that isn't what I want anyways."

Max wrinkled her nose. "If that isn't what you want then what is it?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Birthdays**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, not profiting, I need to get a job...

**A/N:** Sorry I took a while to post, computer was getting fixed. You know how it is, kinda sucks I know... but here it is I hope you like.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five **

"He what?" OC grinned playing along with Max's outburst. _'My boo is pissed off at her boy, and don't even know why...'_

"OC this is _not_ funny!" Max scoffed feeling utterly ashamed at her best friend. _'How could she think this is funny?'_

"I just don't understand is all boo" Original Cindy's smile moved from her face to her thoughts. She was having troubles keeping it from reappearing.

"What don't you understand about it? The part where I made a stupid bet with Alec, or the part where he won and is now forcing me into a date?" OC couldn't help it, she burst into hysterical laughter. Max stared angrily at the tiled kitchen floor, as if it would magically give her some help. _It didn't_.

"This is gonna be weird" Max pouted, gingerly crossing her arms over her chest. OC smiled softly at Max's state, she patted her on the shoulder supportively.

"Boo... my baby boo, don't choo worry bout' it. The boy digs you, it's not the end of the world."

"Yes! It is!" Max dejectedly threw her arms up. "It's Alec... I'm not supposed to go out with Alec. I hate Alec! He's screwed everything up for me!" OC wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

"You can't fool' me gurl, so don't cha bother wit it..." Max waited expectantly. "Don't tell me you don't know... Max? Well how bout' Original Cindy tell ya... He digs you, and you... you dig him back." OC watched her face flicker with uncertainty.

"But I'm not supposed to" Max whispered in a defeated tone.

"Awe sweetheart... boo... don't choo go all soft and mushy on me. Where's the 'I can do whatevah the hell I wanna bitch' gone to? Cuz right now boo all I am seein' is her sista 'lookee me I'm gonna boohoo.'" Max smiled at her antics. OC could always make the best of a situation. "All I'm saying is you don't have to hide it, and you can't hide it... not from me. It's not a bad thing. You clearly have a torch for him." Max snorted at the remainder of her comment.

Then Max abruptly stood up and groggily walked over to her room. She mumbled something about what to wear, and how ridicules the date was gonna be. OC shook her head in amusement. _'That's my Maxie.'_

An hour later...

"I think that's it! Gurl you look fine!" Max stood in front of the bathroom mirror trying to pat down a lock of hair that insisted on twisting out. She wore a red halter top, dark jeans, and black leather heeled boots. It was OC's substitute outfit. Max refused to wear the 'sexy black dress' saying it was cramp her style; OC knew what she really meant was that she would have to forfeit keys to the Ninja to Alec.

Max's makeup was done. She wore eyeliner, mascara, blush, cherry flavored lip gloss and eye shadow that gave her eyes a smoky look. Cindy also insisted to take twenty minutes to curl her hair. It was silently said that Alec took a liking to her hair wavy.

The moment the doorbell rang Max began to panic. "So boo you gonna get it or not?" Reluctantly Max walked to the door and turned to handle.

"Alec... Uh... Logan...? What're you doing here?" 

"Max, you can't" he stated bluntly.

"_I can't what?_ Logan, are you ok?" Max retorted, becoming annoyed at the 'unwelcome' visit of her former boyfriend.

"You can't be with Alec, we belong together. We love each other; you don't have to pretend anymore." Logan pulled Max into an embrace and kissed her before she could think about what he just told her.

The moment she realized what he was doing she pulled away "No Logan! What the hell are you doing?" Max spat, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, in disgust. Logan ducked his head and felt a slight pang of embarrassment and bruising to his ego.

"I'm cured Max! I fixed it! We can be together!" Logan smiled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what you waltz in here like everything is just gonna work out like your little fantasy. Logan we can't be together, please get that through your thick skull."

"But I thought you loved me, I love you... isn't this what you wanted?" Logan looked baffled and hurt.

"It might have been, but it isn't. Not anymore. Logan we can't, you can't." Her heart was weighing down heavy she didn't like hurting him, but she felt some truth to her words. Tears were threatening. _Logan__ can't see me like this...' _

"Why can't we?" Logan persisted in his 'all high and mighty' tone that sent a surge of anger through Max's nerves.

"Asha, what about Asha?" Max thought quickly. Logan looked at the floor, she could tell that she hit a note. "You dumped her didn't you? Don't even bother weighing the fucking consequences? Huh? Well that is your loss I guess. Maybe you should plan it out a little better next time, maybe then you won't screw up so bad!" Max pushed past Logan, shooting him one last glare. "It's over Logan... Deal with it!"

Max ran down the hallway, and then down the stairs. Tears were streaming down her face. She could barely see where she was going. Just as she reached the door to outside she bumped shoulders with him. One moment she is running, next she runs into his solid in the way body. Before she knows it she finds herself wrapped in his comforting embrace. She wasn't sure how long she had stayed there but eventually he spoke.

"Max come on, let's go" she nodded as he lead her over to her bike. He took her keys out of her coat pocket and started the bike engine. She didn't argue about his driving, she just hopped on and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle.

Alec drove around for about an hour, thinking _'what have I done?' _He knew it calmed her down, and right now she needed that. Eventually he stopped in front of his place.

"Maxie" he softly whispered hoping she didn't fall asleep.

"Hmm" she mumbled into his back.

"You can sleep here if you want. He won't..." he trailed off.

"Thanks" Max whispered. Pause.

"That means you are gonna have to get off Maxie."

"Right" reluctantly she peeled away from his warmth.

Max was emotionally exhausted. Alec watched her lug her way into his living room.

"You can have my bed."

"You sure? I can..."

"I'm sure" Alec cut her off, in a tone of finality.

"Ok" Max uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot, looking around embarrassed. "Think I could have somethin' to wear?"

"Go ahead, there should be something in one of those drawers. By the way Maxie... you look great." Alec smiled gently while motioning toward the bedroom. He turned to head off to the kitchen.

"Alec" he stopped, turning to face her. "Thank you... really. I mean it, I can be a big bitch sometimes... but you always seem to come through." Max forced a smile and walked up to him. He tensed at first, then relaxing as she wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he pulled her in more tightly.

"Anything for my Maxie" Alec replied jokingly, Max pulled away.

"Goodnight" she smiled wryly at his comment. She knew he meant it, and it made her feel safe... at _home_.

"Night" he smiled back.

"Oh and Alec... _don't call me Maxie_" he chuckled. _'That's my Maxie...'_

Max woke up, she breathed in the scent that surrounded her. Purely Alec. It made her grin. She heard him creeping around in the kitchen. _'Time to get up.' _She rolled off the bed carefully, and tip-toed to the door. She opened the door handle quietly, and spoke.

"Hey you're up already?" Alec visibly jumped. Max grinned accusingly.

"Uh yeah, went to work and convinced Normal that you are sick." Alec looked up from the stove and to Max for the first time. She could make anything look good, she was wearing a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt too big for her. Max noticed him checking her out and felt her cheeks flare up.

" Normal's Boy" she shot good-humoredly, trying to cover up the moment of discomfort.

"Hey! You know I was gonna share my pre-pulse instant coffee, but now I think I should drink it all."

Max walked over to him and whispered cocking her head, "What if I said please?"

"Well..." Max took the opportunity to snatch up his coffee and take a sip. "Hey Max! Get your own!" Alec grabbed it back.

"Fine, you know what? I will." Max grabbed a coffee cup and dipped it into the pot of boiling water. He came up behind her, scooping the coffee powder into her cup.

"There is sugar on the counter if you want some, I don't have any cream."

"That's alright, sugar is good." Max responded. "So... _What's up_?" She eyed him closely.

He looked away knowing just what she had been talking about. "What's up with what?"

"You're... you're acting all nice... it's weird... quit it." Max snapped a little more harshly than intended.

It took everything Alec had to not protest, but eventually he ground out "Fine."

Max felt really guilty, she knew that she offended Alec. It was just too awkward. _'Alec isn't supposed to be nice... or maybe you just don't notice... shut-up!' _Max fought with her emotions.

He was sitting on the couch now. Watching his 'boob-tube' while sipping his coffee. Max watched him intently, as if it was helping something.

_'Why is she looking at me that way?' _Alec carefully glimpsed at her through the corner of his eye. She was making him nervous.

"Alec?" She impetuously said.

"Hmm..." Alec said in a disinterested manner.

"Last night... how did you know what happened?" She berated.

" Logan told me" Alec stated matter of factly, but he didn't remove his gaze from the TV.

" _Logan__ told you?_ Logan told you, and you didn't tell me?" Alec could hear her trying to keep her emotions in check. She was failing miserably.

He looked at her now "he didn't want me to... you know it was a secret." Alec whispered the last part. She twitched at his statement feeling the anger rise. He was trying break the tension by messing around... really it was a total bust.

"Since when do you respect Logan's _wishes_?" He looked back at the TV. Max jumped off the chair she had been seated on, nearly knocking it over. She walked over to Alec, and stood right in front of the TV. "You're lying." Max glowered down at him.

Max's position over him was making him uneasy. Alec tried to stand up, but Max shoved him back down. "Alec" Max prodded.

"Max move..." Max inflexibly put her hands on her hips and glared down at Alec. _'Screw it! Max isn't gonna give it up...' _" Logan told me to back off his girl or _whatever_... you know, he was being all _Logany_. He told me about the cure, big whoop. Now move Max."

"Stop lying! There's more. You're a shitty liar." Alec and Max only stared at each other for the next few moments. He couldn't lie to her anymore.

" Logan knew where to get the cure... He knew we weren't actually going out, I told him. I helped him, happy?"

"You _what_?" she was infuriated at him.

"I helped him get the cure" he repeated as if she hadn't heard, slower this time. _'At least then one of us could have what we wanted...'_

"Alec why would you do something so stupid?"

"Cuz you were miserable Max! That's why! Is it so hard to believe? What else was I supposed to do?" Alec stood up, this time Max didn't stop him. "I couldn't stand watching you day-by-day baste in the guilt! Especially for him! I couldn't watch you suffer like that. I could tell, it was killing you."

"But it doesn't matter Alec... you said it yourself, we can't be with them... even with the damn cure... I can still hurt him." Max's eyes were brimming with tears, and they began to run down her cheeks.

"Max" Alec watched her forlornly and then pulled her to him. She accepted his offer of consolation and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for minutes, before Max pulled away.

"God I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... Twice in twenty-four hours huh? Must think I'm a pretty big sob huh?" he smiled. She reached out and touched the wet spot on his shirt.

"It's ok" Alec muttered.

"You know..." Alec waited patiently for her to finish. "Right now I feel more guilty that I don't want to be with him than I do for not being with him for his safety... if that made any sense. I don't really know if Logan and I would have anything. That spark, even with the cure... I don't think it's there anymore... It's not just that I can't be with him, I don't know if... I don't think I... I don't love him." Max said unsure, as if just dawning on the conclusion herself for the first time. _'I think I love you...'_

"I hate the smile and gestures that originally drew me into him. I hate the way he thinks he can save everyone and he's some super-hero... I hate how he thinks I'll just open up to him when he asks me if I'm ok. I hate that he uses me. Really I just feel bad that I don't love him like he wants me to."

"You don't have to. People move on, and things change, it happens... Max..." he paused to think. "Seems how we are having this _chick-flick_ moment, I just want you to know that I helped him, cuz I wanted to see you happy" Max caught his gaze and leaned in toward him. He put his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer. He could feel her breath on his cheek. Then she pulled away abruptly, and it was gone.

"I really should um... I should get dressed..." Max mumbled and rushed into his room fumbling with the door.

Alec slumped into the couch, staring at the wall. _'Idiot... she's just getting over him...' _He tried to figure out how things got so complicated.

"I think I should go home, OC's probably wondering where I got to."

"I'll come." Max was about to argue, when he finished his sentence. "My bike's still at your place."

"Oh, um... yeah" Max suddenly regretted the previous conversation... it seemed to add to the undesired tension building.

Max and Alec rode in silence. He didn't even joke about driving the bike. Alec jumped off the bike before it could even stop.

Alec started up his bike "See you tomorrow Max."

"Yeah... tomorrow..." Alec sped off before she could say anything else. _'What's up with him?' _Deep down, Max had a pretty good idea...

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you guys for reviewing... it is what keeps me writing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Birthdays **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, never have, never will... so sad...

**A/N: **I know I took a while... sorry about that... but here is the next and final chapter, I hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six **

"There you are boo! I was gettin' worried bout you! Where'd you go?" OC pulled Max into a brief hug.

Max forced a smile "I stayed at Alec's place." OC just nodded and looked at her friend with a wave of understanding.

"So you gonna spill? Or is OC gonna have to force it outta you?" Max couldn't help but smile at her out burst.

"I take option number two" Original Cindy rolled her eyes enthusiastically. "Fine Option two it is. Whatcha gonna wit ya boos then?"

"Whaddya mean by that?"

"I mean whatcha gonna do about your two boys?"

"Well as you've witnessed last night, me and Logan are over." Max sighed and slumped into a chair. "And me and Alec... I don't really know yet..."

"You don't know?" OC bellowed. Max shrugged. "Well how bout OC tell ya, cuz you damn stubborn transgenics are love blind." Max opened her mouth to deny it, but OC continued cutting her off.

"Lemme clear this up fo ya honey cuz you and yo, luv sick pup, need to get this straight. Those feelin's are showin', show to me and da rest of the world. Now if you wanna ignore dem feel free but I'm telling ya dat it don't happen very often, so I think you two should cut the crap and face the luv."

Max just stared at the opinionated woman and then nodded.

"I think you're right..." Max sighed and stood up.

"Please tell me yo gonna getcha boy" OC smiled. Max nodded.

"Yeah I think it's about time I did." Max's thoughts were torn away by the brief knocking on the door.

Her heart leapt, in hope. _'Alec?' _She pulled the door open.

"Uh Logan?" Max cringed. OC pushed past the man.

"Sorry you two but OC gotta visit my newest lickity-boo."

"Hello Maxie!" Again Max cringed. _'What's he up to?'_

"Max... I prefer Max" Logan forced an uncomfortable smile.

"Of course."

The two stood in complete silence. Max was getting eager and decided it was about time to break it.

" Logan what the hell do you think you are doin' here? It's late and you know, I'm not particularly in the mood for this right now." He stepped back from her ultimately pissed self.

"I was just checking up on you, I am sorry I guess I kinda forced this on you yesterday. I didn't mean to, and I came to apologize." Logan touched Max's cheek lightly.

Only to have her swat it away.

"Have you forgotten? Or do I need to remind you? We aren't together anymore, I don't _love_ you."

"That's what you say Max, but I don't think it is true. You're still in love with me; _he_ has just put it in your head that it isn't _love_. _He _just wants to ruin it, and get in our way."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Max. All I am saying is that ever since you and _Alec _got together, you have been like _this._"

"Don't you even get me started! You practically jumped Asha the second we broke up." Max was on a roll she could tell by the expression Logan had plastered over his face. Yet it wasn't nearly enough, she wanted to see more. "Sides' that. Alec and I are happy now."

"Good" he ground out. "Good that you're happy" Max nodded in approval. "I wonder how long you two will last. I mean no offence to your _boyfriend_ or anything, but he isn't really known for his commitment. Plus you two are always fighting, and really that doesn't build a good relationship, I mean look what happened to ours." He musingly mocked aloud.

" Logan" Max warned.

"What? It's just a slight observation Max." She curled her fist into balls, mustering every ounce of self-control in her to not punch this man in the face.

"Well, he has changed. Which's more than I can say for your sorry ass. Goodbye Logan" Max smiled and shoved past the man she once called a love.

--

Alec was startled to find Asha sitting in his hallway. She was leaned up against his door waiting for him.

"Uh... Asha?" She glanced up at Alec.

"Hey Alec!" She chirped. "I just came to visit you, haven't seen you around in a while so... yeah."

"Oh" Alec rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. "Well you can... come in if you want..." Asha hopped to her feet waiting for Alec to open the door. "So... Why aren't you at Logan's?"

"Well since the cure he wanted to get it on with Max... I guess that leaves us in the shadows again huh?"

"Yeah I guess" Alec mumbled closing the door and heading straight to the cupboard that he stashed his liquor.

"So... I was wondering if I could take up that offer..." Asha trailed off.

"Uh... Asha... what offer?"

"You know the last time they got a cure... you forget?"

"I guess so" Alec played dumb. He knew very well what she was talking about. He just didn't feel that way anymore.

"Oh... then forget I said anything... it was nothing really." She looked away uncomfortably.

"Can do..." Alec topped off another shot. _'Getting drunk is so damn hard...'_

"You know what? I actually think I have... something to do... see you later?" Asha fixed a smile on her face.

"Uh... yeah" he smiled, relieved the woman had decided to leave.

--

Max strolled out of the apartment with a cause. She rode her bike to Alec's place and walked up to find _her_ there.

_'This woman needs to get a day job... one that doesn't include taking the men in my life' _thought Max as she watched Alec open the door. _'Leaves us in the shadows? Again... What is this woman talking about.' _

"Yeah I guess"

Max listened to the strain in his voice. _'If he helped get the cure... why is he so miserable.' _Max's inner thoughts nagged, she was fighting the oblivion of his love, and the fog was lifting. Again Max listened to see if she could catch any of their conversation. It proved to be fruitless.

She happily decided to get up and bust their little party. Really Asha had a history of ruining her fun... what's to say it was gonna stay that way. Asha came toddling out of his apartment, she looked upset. Max couldn't help but grin, a little.

Asha scoffed and stomped away. Max entered the room the tiny blonde escaped. _'Uh Oh Alec's not playing nice.' _She smiled and crept into the room.

"Max" She nearly jumped and spun around to find Alec sitting on a counter with a bottle of scotch.

"What did you do to piss off the _ice-bitch-in-training_?" Max drawled with an amused smile.

"Nothing" he looked away. "Max... what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?"

"I mean why aren't you making things up with Logan?"

"Cuz I don't want to." Max stomped a foot to emphasize her poutiness. She was just getting back at the guy for all the times he pissed her off. Alec raised his eyebrows at her little act.

"Mmhmm... and tell me Max why not? Before you explain me about hurting him, let me let you know that I was wrong."

"_Mr. Almighty_ was wrong was he?" She teased while strolling over to where Alec was sitting. Max positioned herself between his legs, one hand on each thigh and looked up at him.

"Yeah" he growled out. Max was trying to make him mad, he knew it. "If you love him, be with him. You'll only live once, may as well take the chance to be happy."

"That was real insightful" Max grabbed the bottle of scotch from Alec and took a long swig. "Well... what if I told you, he just wouldn't make me happy?" she slammed the bottle down on the counter beside Alec.

"Wouldn't he?" Max shook her head feverishly.

"No... but maybe there's someone who might..." she smiled up at him now, licking her lips, burning for his touch.

"Really?" Alec grinned back.

"Ahuh..." she mumbled, while reaching up for his neck to bring him down for a kiss. He did nothing in the way of protest and followed the demanding woman.

She kissed him slow and deliberately, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He turned her head for better access and ran his tongue across her bottom lip seeking permission. Max opened her mouth permitting his gesture and moaned into his mouth. Their hand roamed each other as if they could disappear at any moment.

The two transgenics were so lost in the moment they didn't notice a defeated Logan slump away.

Reluctantly they pulled away. Alec was now standing on the floor and Max was propped up against the counter. They couldn't tear their eyes away from one another. Alec smiled, while brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"What?" Max grinned back.

"I got my birthday wish."

* * *

**The End **

**A/N: **Thank you for all my readers and reviewers, really appreciate it. I am done, I have to move on. I hope I wasn't too abrupt about it. Right now I have quite a few stories going. I hoped you enjoyed this ball of fluff, I know I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
